


Champions

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaming, M/M, Rival Gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun had dreamed to rise to the top and after 2 years, the time had finally come. He would be face to face, competing with THEM - the Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champions

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for this week's round of the B.A.P Bingo Challenge - Rival Gamers or Youtube/ Vine Stars.
> 
> I tried to keep the technical terms at a strict minimum and hope this will be a pleasure to read even for people who do not know this game.
> 
> Please enjoy yourself!

The little piano tune that told Daehyun he had received a donation rung in his ear and he turned his head around to his second screen to read out the message left by the donor.

“Damchu, I wish you good luck for the tournament! Fighting!” Daehyun read out aloud and sent a charming smile to his camera.

“Thank you so much,” he said cheerfully. “We are preparing for this since weeks and we will do our best.”

He focused back on his main screen where his match had reached the climax. Daehyun was a League of Legends player and his team had just reached the very top level recently. They had worked hard for this success and in a month they would participate in their first Asian Championship, competing with the best teams around. All five of them were excited and nervous alike, this tournament would decide whether they were worthy or not.

Daehyun clicked furiously, all his attention was on the game now. Every one had gathered around the last tower of the opposite team, trying to take it down and at the same time keeping their opponents away, Yongguk – Daehyun's support player – did a really good job at that. Whilst Daehyun fired strong attacks towards the tower, Yongguk used his power to pull their opponents away so they could not do any harm to Daehyun.

Once again, the piano music chimed in and Daehyun snuck a quick look to his separate screen to read out the message.

“How do you think are your chances?” said the messaged that announced a 10.000 Won donation.

“Thank you for your donation! I don't think we will have any chances to win the tournament but we are planning to reach the top four,” Daehyun said. Through his headset, he could hear his team mates shouting commands to each other and Daehyun followed the conversation to know what his mates were up to.

“We will be facing the Warriors and as you guys know they're unbeaten since a while so they will be our most difficult opponent. Nonetheless we are working hard and will do the best as we can,” Daehyun smiled.

He remembered the days he had become a League of Legends player. His best friend Himchan had always had a high interest in gaming – in contrast to Daehyun himself who was more the type to go out and enjoy the nature. It was two years ago when Himchan had shown him a video of them – the Warriors – winning their first tournament. At that day, Daehyun had been hypnotized.

The whole layout of the game had fascinated Daehyun, with the colours, the love of details when it came to the characters and he was drawn in completely by the strong sense of team play coming from it. Said video had been a compilation of their games and a footage of the tournament, including interviews and shots of them standing on the stage, holding up the large cup with cheerful faces.

The Warriors, specifically known as Zelo, mellow, M.Up, Jean and Jay had won their very first tournament two years ago and since then, no one in this world could reach them. A crowd so large that it may as well had been a concert of a popular singer had been cheering loudly, chanting their names and celebrating their victory.

And then, Daehyun decided that he wanted that too. He had dreamed of standing on this stage, in front of a large crowd that shouted his name as well. Two years later he had finally reached his goal. In a few weeks he would stand on this stage, face to face with the 5 young men who had motivated him to become a player himself.

On Daehyun's screen, the tower burst with one final blast of his weapon and their way was clear to the enemy base. Whilst Daehyun had worked on the tower, his mates have killed the other players and it would still be a few seconds before they spawned again and all five of them rushed into the furthest corner of the map to destroy the final building – the Nexus.

With their united powers, there was no way to be stopped and a few seconds later, the large button saying 'VICTORY' appeared on Daehyun's screen. He smiled and leaned back in his comfortable chair. His team was taking a food break and he excused himself to to get the pizza his mother had prepared for him.

Balancing the plate with his pizza in his one hand and a large glass of coke in the other, he went back to his desk. He started eating and answered questions that were occasionally asked in the chat of his live stream.

The idea of streaming his matches live had been a great idea. Truthfully, the thought of being watched through a web camera had been weird to him at first, he had been conscious of his every move but now that he had gotten used to it, he enjoyed it. People showed him a lot of support, which motivated him even further to rise to the top and of course, the donations and the money that came in through his subscribers made his life a lot easier, he was a poor student after all.

“How did you chose to play the ADC role?” Daehyun read out the next question coming with a donation and he took a large sip of his coke before he answered.

“As you may know, strongchan and I are friends since middle school. He was the one who introduced me to the world of gaming and my first games I played as a support player after watching videos of a pro player who plays this role. I admired him so much that I wanted to become like this too. I was an awful player to be honest but in the end we figured that I was not made for this role and that attacking suited me better and now I'm actually able to compete with him,” he said.

Immediately the whole chat room of his stream exploded with questions and guesses of who this player is that Daehyun had admired so much. Daehyun teased his viewers, asking them if he should really tell them and of course, they were dying to know.

“It was Jay,” Daehyun simply replied.

***

Youngjae's pupils jumped from the left to the right and back, keeping attentive to everything that was going on in this game. He saw that Zelo needed help so he hurried to get closer to his team mate and teleport him to his side.

“Thanks mate,” Zelo said and Youngjae hummed in response before making his way to another part of the map again. They had been playing together since so long that they barely needed any commands anymore.

Youngjae's attention was back to M.Up who was just about to be surrounded by a horde of minions that had just spawned. He was by M.Up's side quickly and together they managed to destroy everything and join the others in the battle of the last tower.

It was a quick game, the opponents were no match for them, the match had lasted barely fifteen minutes until the Warriors had once again waltzed all over their enemies. They said their good byes after that, it was late at night and they had played for more than six hours straight. Youngjae stopped a yawn from escaping his lips and rubbed his eyes, they were itching from the many hours in front of his computer.

He watched the chat of his live stream for a moment, people were excitedly talking about the upcoming tournament in a week's time and everyone was sure that the Warriors would once again take the trophy home.

'Jay, which team are you looking forward to playing against the most?', someone asked and he thought about it for a moment.

“I'm looking forward to play against Jinxed. It's their first time participating in a tournament of this class and the league needs some fresh blood,” Youngjae laughed, knowing that his words could mean more than one thing.

The chat continued with the conversation, people asked if he thought Jinxed was a match for the Warriors. They were no match but Youngjae would not say things like this out loud. Youngjae had watched every team they would be competing against enough to know their strong and weak points, that was his talent and what helped them to adapt to opponents quickly and develop their gaming style to the point they could not be beaten.

'Damchu said he is a fan of you' someone else wrote.

“Is he really?” Youngjae said and he couldn't keep the corners of his lips curling upwards. “Should I pay his stream a visit?” Youngjae asked and the chat room was spammed with 'yes!'.

Youngjae knew Damchu, the other was a fairly popular streamer, not as popular as he was but he was rising quickly and had become one of the most popular ones in a very short time. After a few clicks he was on Damchu's profile and clicked play, thankfully he was still streaming right now.

On screen was the familiar battlefield of League of Legends and in the bottom left corner the face of a boy around Youngjae's age with full lip and wonderfully tanned skin. Damchu looked just as tired as Youngjae felt but it was only a week until the championship and every team was using every minute possible to get practice and finalize their tactics.

Youngjae had watched many of their games and Jinxed seemed humble compared to some other teams, which were very difficult to get along with, it was all just a competition. He bit on his bottom lip for moment, thinking. When he had made his mind up, he clicked the subscribe button just in time their match finished.

Daehyun's eyes widened visibly when he realized who just had subscribed to his channel. He blinked a couple of times and moved his lips, reading the message silently before he sat up just a little bit straighter before he cleared his throat to read out Youngjae's message loud.

“Good luck. I'm looking forward to play against you!”

Both chats were going crazy and Daehyun needed a moment to get himself together before he started speaking again.

“Wow.” Daehyun paused and then grinned bashfully. “Thank you so much,” he said and paused again. The view of the suddenly excited young man was very amusing to Youngjae and he looked forward to the tournament even more.

***

Daehyun was nervous when he entered the hall. He and his team mates had just arrived in Seoul, wearing the same shirt with the team logo on the front and their nickname on the back. A young woman at the entrance handed them the identification badges marking them as players of the tournament. With a lot of pride spreading in his chest, Daehyun put it around his neck.

More people than Daehyun could count were there and his hands got sweaty. All of these people would be watching them as they played in a few hours and suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there anymore. But they had worked so hard to be there so there was no going back now.

They brought their bags with their gear to the V.I.P area before they wandered around the large hall. At the front was the stage were the PC's and chairs were already lined up on either side of the stage where they would be on in a few hours. In front of it were placed countless rows of chairs, making space for thousands of fans.

After taking in the impression of the main part, they walked to the side rooms where people could either play or refresh themselves with drinks and snacks. Daehyun wasn't hungry, his nerves were making him feel rather nauseous but they went for a drink anyway, it was summer after all and the last thing they needed was one of them suffering from dehydration. Today they needed to be able to perform their best.

On their way they walked past two of the participating teams, they bowed politely but apart from that the atmosphere seemed icy. They obviously didn't think much of the newcomers, Daehyun's team seemed to be nothing but a group of intruders to them. He shrugged it off, they were not here to make friends but to win the tournament and travel back home with their pockets full of money and their hearts filled with pride.

And then Daehyun's eyes fell on them. The Warriors were easy to spot for various reasons. One of their players was unnaturally high, towering everyone else and their white set of shirts stuck out from the mass as well. But even if they looked plain, the reactions of the fans around them was more than enough to not miss these five young men.

Guys were bowing and girls were squeaking embarrassingly, everyone got excited upon seeing them, even Daehyun was. Unfortunately, they didn't cross their way because Himchan just lead them straight to the bar.

Daehyun wanted nothing more than a cold beer or any other kind of booze to calm his nerves but just like every other team they were forbidden to consume alcohol because it would affect their game later on. He decided for a coke instead and welcomed the fizzy coldness in his throat thankfully.

  
  


A few hours later the time had come and with shaking knees, Daehyun walked up the stairs to the stage, praying that he wouldn't stumble and embarrass himself just before the tournament had even started for them. The atmosphere was blazing with passion, it was so loud that Daehyun doubted he would be able to hear anything.

The MC introduced all players and first they bowed to the crowd and then to their opponents before the respective leaders of the teams played a match of rock paper scissors to pick the side of the stage. Himchan won and picked the left side, which was slightly cooler than the right one.

Daehyun sat on the very right side, just two meters away from the first player of the other team. Thankfully, his screen blocked most of the crowd and he tried to pretend he was just sitting in his room back in Busan. He took in a deep breath and tried to relax, they had to win this match, they could not be out in the first round already.

The match lasted for more than half an hour but Jinxed left it as the winning team. In front of them, the crowd was cheering and shouting their name and all of Daehyun's nervousness was blown away. This had been so worth it, Daehyun felt better than ever, his spirits were high up in the sky and he felt like they could achieve everything.

After them, the Warriors would have their first match and Daehyun made brief eye contact with Jay – or Youngjae – when they walked past each other in front of the stage. Daehyun wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he thought that something flickered in Jay's eyes and his head moved just the tiniest bit for an approving nod.

The Warriors looked relaxed on this stage and it was clear that they belonged there. It took the MC a few minutes to calm the crowd enough to start the introduction because every little wave of the Warriors made everyone burst with excitement again.

Their opponent was a team in the middle field and they may as well had not attended this event after all, Daehyun barely had enough time to finish his tiny bottle of water until it was all over again. On the large screen that showed the game, everything was moving so fast that it was difficult to follow, their gameplay was seriously impressed.

Daehyun's eyes followed the five guys in white shirts as they bowed again and left the stage to disappear somewhere Daehyun did not know. There was a break of an hour and now that his nerves had calmed down, Daehyun felt as if he hadn't eaten in days so they went to get some snacks backstage in the area where only the players had access to.

Now that Jinxed had proved to be capable of competing, the other teams did not seem so intimidating anymore. Even though it was still obvious that the majority of them rather stayed for themselves, people at least greeted them.

Himchan changed a few quick words with the leader of the team they would play against next and they shook hands. Truthfully, Himchan was the born leader, it was easy for him to communicate no matter how difficult the situation seemed and Daehyun was thankful that he was not in the other's position.

They sat down on a table and had a bowl of Bibimbap. On the table next to them were the Warriors, eating quietly without exchanging any words. Just when they had finished they started a conversation and from what Daehyun could gather, they seemed to be nicer than he had imagined.

Over his bowl, Daehyun looked at the players dressed in white. He could only see the backside of mellow and Jean but both of them were slim and didn't seem very tall. Zelo sat the opposite of them, towering the males to his left and right side and he was way too good looking to be the average gamer. He had blonde hair and a youthful face with large eyes and flawless skin.

On his right was M.Up, Daehyun recognized the charismatic face from team pictures he had seen before. Said male was brunette, had muscular arms and was at least as tanned as Daehyun. The other side was occupied by the last player, Jay who had his face bent over a bowl of rice. Jay had a pretty face and shiny black hair that hung halfway over his forehead, showing that he had put in at least a little bit of effort into his styling.

Jay looked up and their eyes met again. Brown irises that sparkled looked straight into Daehyun's soul and his throat suddenly got dry. Daehyun didn't know what to do, should he greet or smile or just say something?

But Himchan, being his usual self, took the matters in his hands and walked straight to them. He sat down between Jay and Zelo and involved them into a conversation. Jay was the leader of the Warriors so naturally, Himchan had a lot of questions.

They talked for a while and even laughed together, Daehyun was too curious to know what they were talking about. Daehyun had expected that if the other teams acted so elitist that especially the best one would not deem them worthy enough of their attention but Himchan had no problems in keeping them entertained for a while.

He got up and gave Jay a pat on his shoulder when the MC announced that the next game would begin in ten minutes and they parted ways again. On their way back to the main hall, Himchan told them everything about his conversation with THE Warriors, that he was especially fond of Zelo who had promised to get all of them a drink if they reached the top five.

  
  


Friday went and Saturday came. Jinxed had made it into the top 4 and would now have to face the Warriors. Daehyun had no hopes of winning but it would be worth it just for the experience and they had made it their goal to give their opponents the best game possible.

The crowd cheered for both of them, eve though the chants for the Warriors were much louder but Jinxed had gained a lot of fans the previous day and it made Daehyun feel deeply peaceful. Daehyun didn't listen to the MC's words, his nerves were buzzing and he couldn't wait to sit down and start the game.

They bowed and after Himchan had won the game of rock paper scissors, they picked the left side again. Daehyun sat down on his same spot and put on his headset that blocked out almost every sound coming from outside. He felt isolated from the thousands of people that surrounded him and it helped him to relax.

Jay had occupied the space at the inside as well and Daehyun glanced over for a moment. He seemed as calm as always as he set up his keyboard and mouse. There was no hint of nervousness on his face. He looked over to Daehyun and when he caught the other looking at him, he offered him a reassuring smile that made Daehyun's insides twist. Daehyun still managed to smile back though.

When the game started, Daehyun tried his best to not be nervous. He knew that Jay would decide spontaneously if he would play defensive as a supporter or would roam around the map to rough up what ever crossed his way.

The game lasted long, Jinxed were able to get back on their feet twice just when the Warriors threatened to break through to their base but in the end, Jinxed was defeated by the current Champion. Daehyun was exhausted when he took off his headset and a mixture of pride and happiness swirled inside of his stomach. Next to him he could hear his team mates groaning and Himchan stretched his arms over his head before he stood up.

They met the other players in the middle to shake hands or give each other a one-armed hugs , their faces were friendly and every one of them found nice words for them. Daehyun could hear Zelo say that they would be getting drinks together later, something that Daehyun was looking forward to.

When he shook hands with Jay, it felt strange. For many years Daehyun had admired the other player, looked up to him but now they were standing face to face, as equals. Daehyun's team may have not won but they have made it so far he couldn't be sad for losing.

Jinxed had proved themselves, they had been the underdog but from this day on, people would talk about them any their goal would now be to be even better in the next tournament. Here Daehyun was, shaking hands with the world's best team, something that he had always dreamed of.

In front of the stage, the people were going wild, holding up banners with their favourite team's name written on it. Daehyun enjoyed it thoroughly, he felt like a superstar and it gave him motivation to practice even harder from now on.

Daehyun may have held Youngjae's hand a little bit longer than necessary but the gentle pressure in his palm told him that it was more than welcome.

“You did well,” Youngjae said and he pulled Daehyun closed to embrace him quickly. “See you later,” he said.

Jinxed may have not won the match but they had won so many other things. Now, the Warriors could not be beaten but the day would come where they had to pass over the crown to the next generation.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this and I'd be happy for any kind of feedback.  
> Lot's of love.


End file.
